Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by Neko-Hoshi-chan
Summary: One shot.Naruto et Sasuke travaillent tout les deux sur un grand plateau d'enregistrement. Cependant leurs disputes incessantes plombent l'ambiance. tout semble à croire qu'is se détestent...mais la vérité est peut-être autre... SASUNARUSASU.


Voilà un nouvel One Shot que je viens tout juste d'écrire (il est encore tout frais xD).

Sans grandes prétentions, cependant je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant.

J'espère que vous prendrez donc aussi du plaisir à la lire ^u^!

Voilà, bonne lectures à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos ! )

_**Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…**_

-Ah oui bien sur ! Et toi tu saurais tout mieux que tout le monde !

-c'est pas moi qui le dit mais moi au moins je sais faire mon boulot, pas comme certain !

-quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends là ? Que je ne sais pas faire mon travail ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a donné mon diplôme Sasuke alors occupe toi plutôt de tes fesses !

-Oh ! Sache que je le ferais volontiers si ton travail bâclé ne heurtait pas le mien !

-je n'ai rien bâclé enfoiré !

-Ah oui ? tu veux qu'on vérifie pour voir ? En plus pour le peu que t'as à faire, t'es vraiment nul !

Naruto se leva brusquement de son siège et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Le silence retomba lourdement après cela. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Sasuke se lève à son tour et quitte la pièce.

C'était leur 205ème disputes depuis que Naruto avait rejoint les rangs d'un des plus célèbres plateaux d'enregistrement du pays en t'en qu'ingénieur du son.

Et pourtant tout le monde s'entendait à merveille dans la boite. Surtout depuis l'arrivé de Naruto qui, grâce à son exubérance et sa bonne humeur sans faille, avait très souvent redonné le sourire aux employés en temps de crise. Ainsi, l'entreprise avait toujours réussit à se relever quelque soit la situation dans laquelle elle s'était trouvé, c'était fait un nom dans le monde de la musique, et les liens entre l'équipe de travail c'étaient resserrés.

Cependant, un bémol gâchait cette magnifique entente. Et ce bémol était Naruto et Sasuke qui ne pouvait échanger deux mots sans que cela finisse en cacahouète. Ça en devenait même désespérant. Tout était sujet de dispute entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient rester trente minutes dans une pièce sans que le ton finisse par monter et ça se terminait toujours par un claquage de porte, le plus souvent venant de Naruto qui sortait de ses gonds à une vitesse à faire pâlir Lucky Luke dès qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke et de sa répartie cassante.

Après cela le silence tombait comme trois dalles de plomb dans la pièce et chacun faisait comme si de rien n'était mais l'ambiance était gâché.

Enfin, cela aurait put être supportable si Naruto et Sasuke n'avait pas été mis tout les deux sur une composition. Ainsi les disputes triplèrent. Il n'y avait pas un jour où on ne les entendait pas se chamailler violemment et cela commençait sacrément à taper sur le système de tout le monde. Alors, un beau jour de pluie Sakura qui elle aussi en avait plus que marre, et comment puisque c'était elle qui travaillait le plus avec les deux hommes, se décida de passer à l'action.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de mettre cette affaire au clair. Son idée ? Utiliser la diplomatie en allant discuter avec chacun des deux hommes en privée pour leur demander quelle était la raison de temps de haine. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Bah elle utiliserait la manière forte ! Mais elle commencerait par interroger Naruto…

- je ne sais pas il m'énerve, lui répondit Naruto en sirotant sa boisson.

-oui mais qu'est qui t'énerve chez-lui ? Il fait bien son travail, d'accord il n'est pas très jovial mais il en reste pas moins agréable et poli. Alors où est le problème ? Insista Sakura.

Elle ne l'avait pas invité à prendre un verre avec lui pour se contenter de cette réponse ! Quoi que Naruto était plutôt pas mal physiquement…mais là n'était pas la question ! Il fallait qu'elle règle cette affaire le plus tôt possible ou elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser dans tout les sens du terme ! Et une Sakura qui explosait ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Ses oreilles en avaient marre de cette torture…

-Monsieur critique tout ce que je fais, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il est la depuis longtemps ! Et puis il faut toujours qu'il se sape comme un riche ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'habiller comme tout le monde ! Ce gars à un gros complexe de supériorité ! Il change de voiture presque tout les deux jours ! Il ne met rien d'autre que des marques de luxe et même ses sous-vêtements sont de marques, tu te rends compte ! Ça m'énerve les gens comme cela ! Surtout qu'il ne travail pas plus que nous ! Ce projet commun était la pire idée du patron ! Il est sur que lui et moi ne formerons jamais une bonne équipe, on n'appartient pas au même monde comme il le dit si bien ! Raah ! Ça m'énerve de parler de lui ! Oh mais l'heure passe ! Je dois te laisser Sakura, j'ai du travail avec Monsieur je sais-faire-tout-mieux que-tout-le-monde ! Et t'occupe pas de cet enfoiré, il en vaut pas la peine !

…Bon, c'était…très constructif….

Au tour de Sasuke.

Elle coinça ce dernier le soir même sur le parking.

-A quoi ça te sert de me poser cette question ?

-Je te pose cette question Sasuke parce que les relations que vous entretenez gâchent l'entente complète que nous avons au travail. J'aimerais donc mieux comprendre d'où te viens cette antipathie envers Naruto. Surtout que c'est quelqu'un de très agréable. Tu es le seul qui n'entretien pas de bonne relation avec lui, en as-tu conscience ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Sasuke soupira et s'appuya contre sa BM.

-Naruto n'est qu'un idiot. Il ne prend pas en compte les remarques qu'on lui fait. Certes il a du talent mais on dirait que tout est rigolade avec lui. Je n'aime pas les gens comme ça. Notre travail requiert un minimum de sérieux et avec lui en va droit dans le mur. Puis il manque de sobriété et je ne parle pas que de son extravagance mais de son apparence générale ! Favoriser les couleurs flashy pour aller au travail je trouve cela ridicule et même contraignant ! De quoi avons-nous l'air avec un énergumène comme lui ! Comment veux-tu qu'on nous prenne au sérieux quand l'autre ressemble à une palette de couleur ! Orange, fuchsia, Bleu azur, Jaune, vert fluo ! Et je ne te parle pas de ses caleçons et de ses cravates avec des renards ! Un vrai phénomène de foire ! Il est exaspérant !

Le silence retomba dans le parking.

-bon je vais y aller Sakura, on m'attend.

Sasuke ouvrit sa voiture et rentra à l'intérieur. La BM noir démarra et s'en alla se confondre avec la nuit.

Bon ! Se dit Sakura. Maintenant elle en était sur, ces deux là se détestaient et elle savait pourquoi, cependant cela ne l'avançait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle réconcilier deux personnes qui se haïssaient autant et semblaient n'avoir aucun points communs si ce n'était leur travail et leur projet qui allait surement tomber à l'eau.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas résigner jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle soupira. Au même moment, elle entendu son amie et collègue Ino l'appeler au loin.

-ça te dérangerait de me raccompagner Sakura ? lui demanda la blonde. Ma voiture et au garage et je viens de louper le dernier bus.

-sans problème Ino, monte.

-merci, la remercia la blonde en s'installant à l'intérieur du véhicule de son amie.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-qu'est qu'il y a Sakura ? Tu m'as l'air blasée.

-et je le suis ! Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Naruto et Sasuke.

-et ?

Alors Sakura lui raconta tout.

-haha ! Je vois ! On aura jamais la paix avec ces deux là on dirait !

-en effet ! Je commence à en n'avoir plus qu'assez de ces deux là et de leurs gamineries ! Ce sont des hommes non ? Ils ne pourraient pas se comporter comme tel et mettre leurs différents de coté au moins pour nous épargner ça ! S'échauffa-t-elle.

-cependant quelque chose me semble bizarre..., avoua Ino.

-à bon, quoi ?

-et bien je me demandais… Comment se fait-il que les deux savent ce que l'autre porte comme sous-vêtements ? Ils ne devraient pas être au courant à moins que…

Un lourd silence tomba à cet instant. Sakura lâcha la route des yeux pour adresser un regard abasourdi à son amie.

-Attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas que….

Les apparences sont trompeuses…

A plusieurs mètres de là deux jeunes gens venaient de se retrouver et scellaient leurs lèvres de baisers passionnés.

L'un était blond.

L'autre était brun.

**THE END**

**...^u^...**


End file.
